


Last Night

by Zandrel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Ashton is your boyfriend, Bestfriends with 5sos, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut, drunk, mentions of 1D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you guys heard from Ashton?"</p><p>"Why would we have heard from him?"</p><p>"He didn't come home last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

You roll over in bed, your hand lightly skimming over the sheets still covering your boyfriends side of the bed. You sigh, and sit up, wiping your eyes before wandering to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, you have two minute noodles boiling and a coffee in your hand, you glance up as Luke, Calum and Michael all walk out, just in their boxers. You don't mind, you'd all seen each other practically naked before, that's just what happens when you were living and touring with four boys.

"Morning boys," you say and lean on the counter.

A chorus of 'heys' and 'what are you making?' came back.

'I'm making noodles, you want me to make you some?"

"Nah I'm all good, thanks though cutie," Calum says before grabbing toast and vegemite. The other boys mumble a no thanks and hang around Calum and the toast.

"Have you guys heard from Ashton?" you ask.

"Why would we have heard from him?"

"He didn't come home last night."

You look down, your red toenails very interesting to you at the moment as you try not to let the awful thoughts through your head.

The boys look at you as you look back at them again.

"Please don't tell me it's what I'm thinking..." you say quietly.

Luke walks over to you as the other two study you, still at the toaster even though they are only a few steps away.

"Hey Y/N, I'm sure it's not that... He loves you okay?"

Your jaw visibly tightens and your eyes fill with tears, "there's no other explanation Luke... Ashton has cheated on me."

Tears fall from your eyes as you walk out of the little kitchen and sit on a lounge chair, your head in your hands. Luke looks desperately at Calum and Michael and Calum sighs, "I'll talk to her."

You are super close with all the boys but Calum is the one who you are closest too, they would all comfort you but usually Calum would hear the words jumbled in with the sobs as he held you as you cried when Ashton wasn't there.

This time was no different, he kneels in front on you and his hand strokes your knee as you silently cry.

"Hey hey Y/N please don't cry, Ash would never do that. He loves you, okay."

"Obviously not," you state coldly as you look at him and wipe your tears away.

You feel like you can't breathe as your left hand flies to grip the arm of the chair and the other you place on your heart.

"C-Calum," you breathe, your eyes filling with tears as you pant.

He knew what was happening, you were having a panic attack.

He gently lifts you up and holds your arm as he walks you over to your bedroom and sits down with you, pulling you close.

"Shhh, it's okay, just breathe okay, just breathe."

The other boys look on in concern as you try to steady your breathing. A few minutes later, you were calm and no longer crying.

"I'm just gonna grab my breakfast," you mumble as you get up and walk back into the kitchen.

You grab your noodles and coffee, and go and sit with Michael on the couch, watching him play Xbox.

A few minutes later, Michael speaks up, "Ashton walked in when you were getting your coffee and stuff just before."

He answers your question before you had to ask it, "Luke and Calum pulled him aside, they're probably either yelling at him or beating the shit outta him."

You almost chuckle but you freeze as you see Ashton walk in, the boys following close behind. He looks so upset and he quickly sits down on the footstool in front of you, Luke and Calum sitting on the other couch, Michael turns down the volume of the tv but keeps playing, Luke joins in.

"Y/N please, I need to talk to you."

"Well what if I don't want to talk to you Ashton?"

"Please, I need to explain."

"I really don't want to hear about you fucking some other girl."

"No no no, that's not what happened, please let me explain baby."

"Don't call me that," you snap harshly and he flinches, realising how much he screwed up.

"Y/N please, that isn't what happened."

"Then what did happen Ashton?!" your voice rises at the end of your sentence. "Why didn't you come home to me last night?!"

"I-I was drunk okay, I was at the club y'know with Harry and Niall, and this girl started coming onto me and she looked so much like you and I missed you cause I wanted you to come and she said her name was Y/N and and I just kissed her..."

Your face is blank. So he did cheat on you.

"B-but then Harry and Niall pulled me off her and took me home and I passed out as soon as I sat in the car. Please believe me, I didn't sleep with her, call Harry yourself and ask him if you don't believe me!"

His eyes were pleading, even if he didn't sleep with her he still kissed her.

"You still kissed her Ashton."

"I know, I know. It was a mistake, I won't ever do it again Y/N please."

"How do I know that Ashton? What happens when your drunk again and you see another girl with y/h/c and y/e/c? What happens if you don't have enough control and you kiss her? What happens if me or one of the boys aren't there and you sleep with her? I can't trust you anymore Ashton!"

Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes and Ashton looks desperate, the other boys have stopped what they were doing and now watch the rest of the scene unfold, Calum on the edge of his seat in case anything happens.

Ashton shuffles closer to you, your legs millimeters apart. He places his large hands on your thighs, closest to your knees as his thumbs stroke your skin.

"Please Y/N, I love you. I won't ever let it happen again. I won't even put myself in that position. I was stupid to get that drunk, please baby girl. I love you."

His face was close to yours now and you were looking down to the side at the floor, his left hand comes up to wipe a tear running down your cheek, then it goes behind your neck. He breathes out and rests his forehead against yours.

"Please," he mumbles in a broken whisper, tears choking his words. "Take me back baby."

When you don't respond, he tilts your head up and leans in slowly. His lips brush over yours as he speaks again, "Please Y/N."

His lips connect to yours, his hands pulling you closer as his lips move slowly against yours.

You speak during the kiss, "You get – one more – chance – you do something - like this again – and I'm gone – okay?"

He nods into the kiss and his left hand pulls your face even closer as you passionately kiss, his tongue slips into your mouth. You break away, lips swolen and panting, the other boys are smirking and trying to hold in smart comments and whistles as Ashton moves to sit between you and Michael on the couch.

Michael passes you a controller as you get comfortable between your boyfriend and the arm rest. He loops his arm over your shoulder and his left hand rests on your thigh, his fingers run over your skin.

You start to play Fifa with Michael, Calum and Luke, and Ashton leans down, his lips resting where your jaw and ear connect,

"I love you," he whispers and kisses down your neck.

You smile but don't say anything back, he frowns and pulls you even closer.

"When will you say it back?"

"When I'm ready."

* * *

 

All five of you were sitting at the dining table, a comfortable silence settles as Luke and Michael get up to clear the table and do the dishes, it was their turn and the threat of that you would take away the Xbox was the only reason they actually did it.

Ashton looks down at you, his eyes hooded but looking at you with so much love. He gently intertwines your fingers together and tugs on your hand, leading you into your shared bedroom, shutting and locking the hotel bedroom door behind him as he gently lays you on your back.

He hovers over you, his lips gently attach themselves to your neck and he presses light kisses over it. You tilt your head back and your fingers lace into his hair.

His face moves above yours, studying you for a few seconds, taking in every detail before leaning down and pressing his lips to your so passionately that you literally gasp into the kiss. His tongue slips into your mouth and you continue to kiss, you fingers occasionally tugging at his hair.

He pulls away and starts kissing your neck again as you let out a soft moan.

"I need to make you feel good, " he mumbles against your skin. "I need to show you how much I love you."

Ashton's lips suck on your collar bone as you gasp, "Ash..."

He looks up at you and you can't help but think this is the most handsome he has ever looked. His hair slightly tousled, his lips swollen and a desperate but passionate look in his eyes.

"Make love to me."

A smile tugs at his lips as he kisses you again, his hands ghosting over your body until he slowly brings your shirt over your head, it was still your pajama shirt so you aren't wearing a bra. He sucks in a breath as he takes in your breasts.

You watch as he takes a nipple into his mouth, his fingers tugging at your other one. He moves his hands away, his lips still pressing kisses over your breasts and stomach as he drags down your shorts and panties.

You part your legs for him, purposely rubbing your thigh against the tent in his jeans. He leans back on his knees as he takes his shirt off and leans down, licking a stripe up your core, parting your folds with his lips. You moan quietly as he pushes your thighs apart even more, his mouth attaching to your clit, giving it a harsh suck, his teeth grazing over your bundle of nerves making your hips jerk up.

He smirks, his right hand coming to your pussy, he pushes two fingers in and moves them slowly, his other hand tracing patterns on your stomach while holding you down.

"Watch me baby girl."

You manage to look down and immediately let out a moan, seeing Ashton's head between your legs sucking on your clit with his fingers pumping in and out of you was the hottest thing you've ever seen.

You hands fly to his hair and he adds a third finger, "I've got you sweetheart, I want to cum for me. Let me taste you properly."

Your hips buckle again, his words driving you crazy, your a mess of moans as your climax approaches.

His teeth graze over your clit again and he starts to pump his fingers faster, "Oh shit, Ashton."

"Cum baby, cum all over my fingers."

And you do, he rides out your high with his fingers then removes them, cleaing up your pussy. He comes up so his face is above you again, "open your mouth for me baby girl."

So you do, he slips his three fingers into your mouth, groaning at the sight of you licking yourself off his fingers.

"Shit Y/N I need you so bad princess."

He quickly strips of himself of his jeans and boxers, he reaches for a condom but you stop him, "I want to feel all of you Ashton."

You grab his cock and start to pump him in your hands, he moans your name as his hips buckle into your hand, you slowly crawl over, ass in the air. He sits back on his knees again and you bend down and suck his tip into your mouth, Your tongue running harshly over his tip and you lick away his pre-cum. His hips buckle into your mouth, forcing more of his length into your mouth.

You look up at him as you slowly suck him and he is looking down at you, his eyes alight.

"No no no baby, let me have you now."

He pushes you away so your on your back again and intertwines your fingers together as he lines himself up and thrusts slowly into you. You both moan as he pulls out and thrusts again.

"Fuck baby, y-you're so tight..."

He removes one of his hands from yours and pulls your leg up and places it on his shoulder. His fingers dig into your calf as he starts to pound into you. His eyes never leave yours as you start to moan and pant.

"Yes yes Ashton!" you cry out, already approaching another orgasm.

"Y-Y/N, baby!"

His hand leaves your leg and he kisses you calf as he goes even harder as he starts to rub your clit. You clench around him and he lets another a loud, strangled moan.

"I-I need to cum Y/N, oh fuck you feel so good. Cum for me again baby, please."

He moans again and again as you reach your climax and clench around him again and again, your walls fluttering. He slams into you and you cry out his name and he twitches inside you, releasing his load.

He collapses on top of you, his torso shaking. He cups your face with both of his hands and kisses your forehead, nose, both your cheeks and then leaves a lingering kiss on your lips.

"That was perfect," he states quietly. "You're perfect."

"I'm so sorry baby girl, I love you and only you, I promise I won't stuff up this chance Y/N."

You smile at him and kiss him again, your legs intertwining with his as he rolls over onto his side and pulls you to him.

His kisses the top of your head, his hands stroking your hair, "I love you."

He keeps mumbling how much he loves you into you hair, you smile again and cup his face.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 5sos Ashton fic, hope you liked it :)


End file.
